Fiery Fortissimo
by Mandolin's Tears
Summary: A particular violinist is left in a soup when a ditzy manager fails to find a replacement for an upcoming concert. Help arrives in the form of a highly unexpected person and things go haywire as their preparations begin. Rated T for language
1. Prologue: Fiame

_***Fiame-Flames**_

_**New attempt at creating something "unique"**_

**_Here's a kind of love we have learned to appreciate so we tried something we haven't seriously gone at before. _**

**_|##-##|_**

**_"Unwarranted comments can go bloody hang" -M.R._**

**_"New ideas are never wrong; it's just a matter of letting go of the more orthodox ones" - S.T._**

**_|##-##|_**

**_M.R.-Those who don't know us- go read up._**

**_S.T.- Now, now, be nice to our readers. We WANT their reviews_**

**_M.R.- _T_T**

_**S.T.- *sighs* fine, I'll do it:**_

**_Mandolin's Tears= Mandolin Rain+ Shadows Tears. OK? It's two authors in one._**

**_*hugs writing partner*_**

**_M.R- (Takes out pen knife) Don't preach what you're writing or I'm out of here._**

**_S.T.- WAAAH! M.R. hates me!_**

**_='(_**

**_M.R- *Dodges S.T's teardrops and shrugs*'Whatever' _:P**

**_M.R.+S.T-To readers-Have an interesting read folks ^_^_**

**_(S.T.-You DON'T hate me, right...?)_**

**_(M.R- -,- *offline*)_**

* * *

"_Let's get one thing straight, I'm not"_

_-Anonymous_

_Click._

The musician who had gone in before me didn't bother looking around. Long hair, pale skin-and that wasn't _flaunting_?  
Of course it was. The music that had issued from that gold instrument that day had made me realize a number of things:

A- If you find one person to make you feel like your soul's on fire, you're bloody lucky.

B- If that person happens to show every sign of being aware of you, go for it

C- If you find yourself spending the next few weeks locked up in the same sound proof room as the said musician…Well buddy your every kind of arse if you don't get what you're after by the end of it.

Grinning I waited for the session to begin.

#-#-#

I didn't bother turning around. I knew who had followed me into the room. For some reason, the atmosphere tensed, and made me wonder just what may happen during this particular scenario. I could feel those eyes burning a hole into my back; those wild intense orbs belonging that hatefully passionate violin player.

Too bad we couldn't stand each other. Yet, there was something about that violinist that I couldn't place…something to do with those fiery eyes that always sparked whenever we had an argument. So incredibly intolerable, but that music….

The swift sound of footsteps behind me stopped, and I turned around.

"Ready when you are", said the violinist with relish.

* * *

_**Any guesses as to who the two said musicians are?**_

**_;)_**

_**Don't be daft.**_

**_And don't be old-fashionedly conservative either._**


	2. Ardente Odio

**_*Ardente Odio-With hate_**

**_warning: Blonde jokes ahead. But we accept the fact that some of the most powerful and respected women in the world have been graced with gold spun locks ;) So take no harm from this and if you do even after having read this- go buy a bottle of hair colour._**

**_Also no offence meant to anyone who has undergone plastic surgery of any type, or to Barbie doll fans._**

**_Tell us if you liked the previous 'drabbles' if you did, we will continue despite S.T.'s reluctance to do so..._**

**_S.T.-Like hell we will!_**

**_M.R- You're virtual insecurity amuses me so -yes we will :P_**

**_S.T.- *curls up into a ball on the floor and starts sobbing*_**

**_M.R- Hey! You look like your Hamster ROFL_**

**_S.T.- You stole him from me!_**

**_M.R- I wish! That's why I'm writing now: To win over my furry love._**

**S.T.- Leave me alone! I'm sorry for starting this fanfic with you! *runs out of room***

**M.r- *Looks after her friends retreating back and wonders...* 'Follow and console?" or 'Elope with hamster?" Is that even worth asking? *Turns to pick up hamster***

**S.T.- *runs back into room* My hamster! I KNEW you stole him!**

***Scoops up hamster and walks out. seconds later, the sound of a car driving away are heard***

**M.R- *looks about her forlornly then perks up* Ah well she _did_ leave me in her house. So...RAID HER LIBRARY AND FRIDGE!**

**_

* * *

_**

_We are not heterosexual, homosexual, nor nonsexual. We are simply sexual. Deal with it. _

_~Amy Birdsong_

_CRASH BOOM BANG!_

The hard wood door flew open with every signs of releasing a tornado from with in. What one would not expect is the said whirlwind to have fiery auburn hair standing up like an electrocuted wig.

"Do they expect me to be a miracle worker? Where the hell is that useless female who calls herself my manager? Brittany-? Barbie-? OI! BARBIE BOMBO WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HIDING?"

The roar engulfed the entire department and not one could possibly ignore the splendid presence of the irate man standing with feet apart looking much like a crossed Zeus.

From somewhere amongst the crowd a shapely bomb of a blonde crawled out half reluctantly stuttering in an attractive voice, "I-It's 'Barbie _Bambi_' Mr. Etou and-"

She stopped as those amethyst eyes pinned her and a voice dangerously soft asked,

"Where is he?"

Those heavenly plastic lashes lowered against blush tinted cheeks as the poor girl tried to look anywhere but at the conductor famous for short temper.

"Er… Well you see… I looked, I really did but-"

Dark eyebrows rose expectantly and she knew she would never be able to tell him that the flautist she had been asked to find two months ago had…Well just not yet been found!

After all being a blonde was hardly what one called easy. It carried such a huge responsibility, being born with these sunshine locks. Between manicures, perms, shopping, and getting new implants, was it really her fault that she had picked up a good looking fruit seller rather than a good looking flute player and consequently spent the last two months wondering why his 'flute' looked so much like a banana?

"Where is he Barbie?"

The same quietly spoken words again. The little blond shuddered- his hair reminded her of blood shed- hers most likely.

"H-he's in my office! Yes Mr. Etou- h-he's THE BEST FLAUTIST IN THE WORLD! And she-he 's right h-here in this very building-yes."

Kiriya winced at the shockingly inhumane pitch his manager's voice had taken.

He hastily muttered, "All right now shut up and get his arse into my office _now_ and to make sure your diet doesn't mess things up again I said _flute _not _fruit_. Therefore if I find another _Malus domestica_ on my desk, I will shove it down your throat."

"But…Sir, what's a-"

"GET OUT!"

With that the door to hell banged shut again taking Beelzebub along with it.

In a whirl of Chanel and holy terror, Barbie Bambi fled.

"Sheesh, what on earth have I gotten myself into? I didn't keep anything on his desk except for an apple, I wonder if he doesn't like them…perhaps a banana would have been more to his taste?"

Said blonde walked dejectedly back to the reception, hoping to get a cup of coffee, and(With any luck) a flutist who, if not completely, at least _partially _fit the bill for Etou's needs. What the hell was she supposed to do? Where was she going to find a highly talented, good-looking flutist on such short notice? With a sigh, she walked over to the coffeemaker and started to fill a cup.

After adding cream and three sugars, she took the foam cup outside to mull over what her options were. She could change her name, get plastic surgery done, and quit. Or she could have the entire office say she had amnesia and didn't recognize anyone. With another sigh, she covered her face with a neatly manicured hand. Why was her luck this bad? It wasn't like she was going to bump into a highly talented flutist in the middle of the sidewalk.

"ARGH!"

Barbie recoiled as she collided into a solid object, causing her to spill coffee all over the front of her Dolce&Gabanna silk blouse. As the liquid stained her shirt front, bra, and implants, she jerked her head up to see what she had banged into.

"I'm sorry for that" said the attractive man standing in front of her.

She was about to open her mouth and let loose her neuroses when he added, with some amusement, "Although, it _was _your fault for not watching where your feet were taking you in the first place."

Now Barbie felt like sliding onto the sidewalk and bawling. She was a mess, had a deadline of less than an hour to find a replacement flutist, had been snubbed by a man she didn't know and was about to lose her job.

She decided a bitchy comeback would be just the thing when she noticed the object he was carrying in his hands; a long slim case, which she had seen before by many of the other musicians; a flute case.

Excitedly, she pointed at the case, before raising her face incredulously to the man's.

"You…you…you, you you….!" She jabbered excitedly, pointed to the case.

"I…yes, what?" asked the said man with some apprehension, wondering if he had run into an incoherent ditz with a vocabulary restricted to two words.

"You…flute! You blow flute!" blubbered Barbie, too excited at her luck to think twice about how under-class her words were. To show her enthusiasm, she brought both her arms up to one side, and moved her fingers up and down, imitating the playing of a flute.

Now the man took a cautious step backwards, eyes widening at the blonde.

"Flute play you! No! You flute play! You play flute! You know!"

"Okay, I'm going to back away slowly, and leave you alone."

The said flutist slowly circled his way around her and began to walk away.

"Stop! Stay where you are!"

Surprised, the retreating man turned; stunned by the knowledge that the woman he had assumed to be a ditz actually knew how to speak in complete sentences.

"_It's you_ and I'm never letting you go! Do you realize I've waited and _waited,_ the fruit guy meant nothing _NOTHING, It's ALWAYS been you .Oh come to me!"_

She dashed towards him like a mare in season. The man nearly ran for it, only to find hot pink talons at his neck, and his back coming into contact with a chest that felt like it had been re-modified with silicon cups

"Let's get going, I can't wait anymore, finally, I can get the attention I deserve!"

"Ah…" stuttered the man.

"Come with me, you wont be sorry", she said, and before he could retort, he found himself swept into the building with a death grip on his arm.

With elephantine force, she shoved him into an elevator. Barbie could hardly believe her luck.

"Finally, I'm going to get the release I've been wanting from the past few hours!"

The flutist found himself begin dragged out on the eleventh floor, and being pushed into an office.

_Dear God, what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

"Wait here, just wait" said the heavily breathing woman, forcing him down onto a sofa.

"Just give me a minute, and then I can explain how things are going to be done."

Ignoring the harassed look on her quarry, she turned, and to her delight, found the man she had been hiding from, although his mood hadn't changed in the past half hour.

"BARBIE BIMBO WHAT KIND OF MANAGER ARE YOU? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD ALREADY ARRANGED EVERYTHING! WHERE'S THE PERSON I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR?"

_Oh my god, I'm in a pimp house! Save me! _

Thought the frightened man, clutching his flute case to his chest. In spite of things, he couldn't stop himself from wondering: _Barbie Bimbo? What kind of a name is that?_

The loud voice seemed to be nearing.

"AND WHAT'S WITH THAT BANANA ON MY BLEEDING DESK? I TOLD YOU I HATE BANANAS!"

The door burst open and the flutist looked up in holy dread.

"SO WHERE THE-"

There was a marvelous hush that suddenly descended on the room as the two men looked at each other for the first time.

Kiriya Etou could scarcely believe it.

"Azuma Yunoki?" he asked blinking at the terrified, man sitting on the sofa.

A flute case dropped unheeded to the floor.

Etou's amethyst eyes locked onto the slender male who had bent hastily to retrieve his fallen instrument case.

"_The __**lesbian**__ of Seisou Academy is my replacement flautist?" _He spat incredulously, turning to glare at his manager.

Barbie, who had thought there was nothing wrong with the flutist, now looked at him up and down.

"You're a _lesbian? _So sorry, I thought you were a decent-looking man." She said, taking the fact that she had somehow mistaken his gender.

_So that explains the lovely straight hair…but Etou won't mind provided that she(or he) plays well, right?_

Now the said man, Azuma Yunoki, who had believed the number of injustices that had been done to him today had reached their limit, stood up and without wasting a second, seized Etou's lapels and thrust him against the wall.

"For your knowledge, I am _straight_."

"Oh yeah, this position practically screams justification for your words", remarked Etou sarcastically, looking at the hand that was gripping his jacket lapels.

Azuma hastily withdrew his hand before continuing his tirade.

"Secondly, why the _bloody HELL _was I dragged into this office by…by _THAT?"_

He pointed to poor Miss Bambi.

When no one spoke, he added, "Why was I pulled here by a life-size Barbie doll with hot pink talons, and a plastic chest?"

Barbie, almost rejecting the fact that she had been insulted upon hearing her name being hissed from the lips of a very attractive woman (or man, according to him/her), purred softly,

"Oh, my, you know my name…"

At which Etou irately bit out, "Oh shut up. Yunoki, meet my manager Barbie Booby."

Azuma turned, looked up and down the loaded woman, before saying, "Aptly named."

Barbie flushed before rectifying, for God knows which time this was, "It's Barbie _BAMBI_, Sir."

But to her annoyance, the two men had diverted their attention back to each other. In an angry huff, she sauntered out of the office in as much of a saunter as her skimpy high-heeled shoes permitted.

The two remaining men only spared a second's glance at the slammed door before warily looking at each other again.

After a bit Etou sighed and restlessly ran his hand through his already unkempt hair for the umpteenth time that grueling day. He motioned towards the sofa that Azuma had so hastily vacated.

"Alright we might as well get started, sit down."

"Not in the seven hells Etou."

"Oh leave aside your fantasies for now Yunoki-" a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes before he said

"- until we finish with all the _basic formalities_. NO NOT THE DOOR! Al RIGHT ! All I need are your flute playing abilities you wank so don't leave!"

Yelled the conductor as he sprinted across the room to bar the route the escaping flautist seemed hell bent on taking.

Azuma stopped short. And turned with raised eyebrows.

"You need _me _to play for you."

"Yes." Replied Kiriya through gritted teeth disbelieving that had life had got him all the way down the years only to beg a favour from a person who had never failed to infuriate him in the past.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Asked Azuma coldly but visibly relaxing.

Etou shrugged walking back to his desk. "Why not?"

"You can have anyone and it's not like music is something I do professionally."

"But you can play a notch above some of the most experienced players." He flashed a lazy smiled that concealed his admiration of Azuma's actual potential which he had ever forgotten.

"Why do I get the feeling you _really _need me now?" asked Azuma settling himself back

on the couch eyeing Etou uncertainly.

_He did just compliment me right?_

"This is how it is- we're doing this production called 'Symphony in the Wind'. It's a fairly simple idea with a splendid score-written by myself- We have the Alto flutes, we have the Syrian flutes we have Bansuris, Hulusis, Pan pipes- we have every bloody flute on the planet _except_ a concert flute-s as remarkable as that may sound. I need quality not bags of hot air. And I need one _fast_. So the fact is if you don't consent I'll make your life so miserable you won't know what hit you."

The silence that followed was broken by a quiet chuckle.

"Asked like that how could I refuse?"

The amethyst eyes met Azuma's levelly, "I wasn't asking."

"No, you weren't were you. But as it happens I wouldn't mind playing too much. I'm getting married soon and I want a 'last show' if you can call it."

Kiriya smirked, "I get it. Shackled and wrung dry isn't the way I like it."

_How do you like it? _Azuma nearly asked freaking himself out before he realized that he had actually voiced his thoughts- he nearly had a seizure then.

Kiriya blinked across his desk at the suddenly stuttering man whose color was mounting.

Then smiling he stood up and without breaking contact with those splendid golden eyes he advanced slowly unknotting his tie and casually flicking open his first few buttons.

Azuma stood up and asked uncertainly "I thought this wasn't a pimp house?"

"No I _know _what you thought" Kiriya couldn't resist a knowing smirk.

"No you don't and _why are you taking off your jacket?"_

Azuma prepared for a sprint again but Kiriya had walked right past him to open his office door. He looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Tch, sorry to disappoint but all we're doing this evening is bit of practicing. I want you to get the feel of it."

"Oh, ok then if it's just-"

_Waitaminute!_

'_Feel of it'? Another obscene innuendo or…? _

He glanced at Kiriya who was showing signs of impatience at the door.

"You coming or do you want to be led?" he asked sarcastically.

Shaking his head Azuma followed suppressing a groan.

_Keep it together Azuma; Keep it together. You're straight._

…

_Right…?_

* * *

reviews? we worked really hard and S.T And M.R had a wee bit of a tiff over the drabbles! Therefore we deserve some nice reviews leave some...or else the hamster will come back with a mutant army and attack you!

(0 _0 ) (0 _0 )

( j j ) ( j j )


	3. Piccole Scintille

_***piccole scintille- little sparks**_

_**Here's chapter 3, not that we know why we should bother seeing as how no one has reviewed! But for some reason, we can't seem to stop writing, so here it is.**_

**_NOTE: No daft comments allowed about FF_**

**_S.T. This is so disappointing! No reviews!_**

**_M.R. Oh, don't take it to heart-_**

**_S.T. AAHH! Stop acting like Etou!_**

**_M.R. Who's bloody acting? Anyway as I was saying- good taste is hard to come by these days. We have it and they don't._**

**_S.T. Oh and like saying that will help!_**

_**M.R. T_T Don't care. I'm having fun. Whee *waves around music scores and gay quotations***_

**_S.T. I helped you with those! *points at gay quotations*_**

**_M.R. See...! You're having fun as well ^_^_**

**_S.T. Yeah...but...flattering the readers always works better than antagonizing them. *Holds up flower bouquet to readers*_**

**_M.R. Flattery is a fine art I have no time for it *switches on lighter under flower bouquet*_**

**_S.T. *runs around trying to put out flames*_**

**_M.R. Carry on._**

* * *

'_Let my lusts be my ruin, then, since all else is a fake and a mockery.'_

_-Hart Crane_

#-#-#

"I have _NOT_ mis-read the score! Is it my fault that _you _aren't capable of understanding something that was your creation?"

Frustrated, Azuma Yunoki snatched up the score sheet and marched up to Etou, waving it in front of his face.

"See? _See?_ This is where _I _was playing."

He pointed to a staff where a small quarter note had been printed.

"But _you _are telling me to play from _here_."

He pointed at a whole note that was a few staffs down from the first.

Kiriya stood his ranting for all of two seconds before grabbing the sheets away.

"I do beg your pardon you amateur piper. I should have realized you can't recognize a coda when you see one! "

"What coda? There isn't one!"

"Then what the hell is this?" Etou jabbed at the inoffensive little sign

"A random doodle I decided to add to beautify the bloody scores? And you're so frustratingly slow the first movement isn't even _difficult_ and we haven't got past it!"

"I haven't even practiced till there! You told me to look through this much and come for today's session! Or is there nothing left inside that head of yours except for your own arrogance?"

"I can afford to be arrogant- hell I need to be to get idiots like you in line. If you can't finish this within the next hour, I'm keeping you here all night. Got it?"

"Well, unfortunately, unlike you I have a _life_. I have other things that require my attention like my _fiancé_, whose demands are at least level headed and reasonable unlike _you _who fails to communicate properly, and then tries to push off the blame on someone else!"

"_Push the blame? Reasonable demands_? Don't you have a professional bone in your body? I'm _not _your fiancé- I'm not going to be satiated by your expertise in bed- I need your fucking musical expertise!"

"I've already told you, I've never done anything professionally. Also, my fiancé is a pleasure to bed, unlike someone with your sort of visage. And, even if I did take leave of my senses and try to satiate you in bed, you wouldn't know what hit you."

"I wouldn't? It's that small?"

Offended, and feeling particularly annoyed, Yunoki tried to focus back onto the score sheet. This piece wasn't particularly difficult, he _could _just play according to the score, and be done with it and take off.

He played again under critical eyes smoldering with the aftermath of fury.

_Mechanical, mechanical- keep it as it is and-_

Suddenly he found the score stand swept to the ground in an ungainly clatter and the tall hard body of the composer standing in front him.

"_What do you think you're playing now?"_

Azuma snapped. "_I'm playing your music as it is, right down to the smallest accidentals!"_

He felt his flute tugged out of grasp and safely placed away before Kiriya grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him, looking a fright: a candle flame dangerously near.

"I asked for professionalism Yunoki- _but that did not exclude passion._ Your fiancé doesn't seem to have induced enough in you. Would you like to try me?"

Before Azuma could reply, his mouth was covered with Etou's. Hot, wild, and thoroughly frustrated, it erased his mind blank. There was nothing giving about it; it was demanding, and greedy, just like the person who had initiated it. But those lips, those sweet, sinful lips, were so experienced, and in no time at all, they had convinced him to part his mouth, before slipping a tongue inside. A punch of heat rushed through him, and it was all he could do to suppress his moan at the brilliant feel of Etou's kiss.

Suddenly, a slash of realization passed through him, and he pulled away, breaking the kiss and causing Etou to raise his head.

"What?"

Azuma was currently bereft of speech air- an he strongly suspected- sanity.

Kiriya grinned.

"Not bad for a first Yunoki if you keep this up we might actually have a memorable concert. Oh, and don't take it to heart- you're not my kind."

With that he walked out throwing a careless "Ten tomorrow" Over his shoulder.

#-#-#

_Don't take it to heart? Don't take it heart?_

He had been kissed by a man whom he despised, and now, had effectively convinced him why he shouldn't have agreed to help in the first place. Too bad there was a damn contract that he would be liable to pay-pay very dearly at that- if he dared break it.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he leaned against the steering wheel of his car and let out a breath.

That kiss was totally irrational, and unneeded. He wasn't the one being unprofessional! Kiriya was! Which famous conductor went around randomly planting smoldering pecks on their replacement flutist's lips?

That gesture had meant nothing, _NOTHING._ He was Azuma Yunoki, for God's sake. The present, happily engaged head of Yunoki enterprises. And straight.

Yes, that was something that couldn't be denied, he was straight. Otherwise he wouldn't have been engaged with a very beautiful _woman_ who had managed to make him smile more than he ever had in his entire life.

He suppressed a shudder as he remembered the look in Etou's eyes when he had snatched his flute away from him. Kissing another man was something he never wanted to experience. No matter how skilled, or pleasurable…

Azuma paused in his action of putting the key into the starter. _Pleasurable? _There was_ NO WAY that _could qualify as pleasurable. It was rough and raw, completely opposite to what he went for. It was very…Kiriya-ish.

Shaking his head, he started the car.

#-#-#

"You're early!"

Azuma managed to give a convincing smile to the woman before him.

"Practice ended a bit early, so I headed over."

He walked into the sitting and embraced his fiancé.

"I'm so happy you came", bubbled Kahoko, letting his warm arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her towards him.

"Hmm…it was…ah….I just needed to see you."

Kahoko looked over her shoulders, and as usual, Azuma leaned forward. Her kiss was gentle, loving, and…expected. There was something missing. _Passion_.

With another shock, Azuma leaned back.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kahoko, sensing the change in her fiancé's mood.

"Nothing. I'm just…a little…shaken, I suppose."

"Shaken? Why, what happened with Etou?"

_He grabbed hold of me, and kissed me so thoroughly that I forgot about my gender. Not that it matters, because I am STRAIGHT._

"Nothing much. Etou is just…demanding. A little demanding."

"Oh. Well, I just made some soba, would you care to have some?"

"Yes, please, that would be good."

Kahoko scurried off to the kitchen and Azuma sank down onto a chair. It had to be shock. That's all. After all, when one knew that they were straight, it would be shocking to find themselves lip-locked with someone of the same gender. That's all it was. Nothing more. After all, that kiss wasn't at all to his taste. Too much…everything.

Kahoko came back and laid a bowl on the table next to him.

"Why are you slouching like that that? You look like something's on your mind."

"Slouching? I'm not slouching, look! I'm straight, I'm straight!"

Azuma straightened himself to the extent that his spine literally screamed at being so unjustly stretched.

"Oh. Well, all right then. I wanted to talk to you about the wedding, but if you're too tired, we can do it tomorrow."

_Diversion. Diversion was good. He was going to discuss his WEDDING. A wedding with the WOMAN he loved._

"Go ahead anata. Really, I'm okay."

"Well, I'm thinking of this for the wedding cake."

She pulled out a small folder that was lying on the sofa next to them and showed it to him. A picture of a tall, white wedding cake was displayed there, with a number of square shaped steps that became smaller as it reached the apex.

"Yeah, I like the squares. Their sides are straight no matter which way you look at them."

The red haired girl eyed the man next to her suspiciously, before continuing.

"Okay. And for the reception, so that there's enough room for the dancing, I think we should arrange the chairs at the back of the room, in a line. You know, long and straight."

"That's good! Like me! Long and straight! Straight is always good! 'Cause I am, a straight man!"

He tried to lean back into the chair he was sitting in, before realizing that he was in a straight-backed chair and there was no space to lean back.

He approvingly patted the chair.

"See? Sturdy straight-backed chair! For a straight man! Like me!"

Now Kahoko worriedly put a hand to Azuma's forehead.

"Are you okay? Maybe we should turn in early today."

"Turn in? Turn into what?"

"Sleep, Azuma. Let's- go- to- sleep."

Kahoko was now feeling that maybe there was something to Azuma's behavior that she wasn't understanding. But he looked so tired, so she decided to put off asking until later.

"Come", she said, getting up, taking his hand.

"Yes! Sleep! Sleep is good! Especially when you're there!"

Azuma practically jumped up at her words.

"Go, go and get ready to sleep. Make me passionate! Go get passionate! I'm not being passionate enough these days!"

Kahoko, who had known this particular topic never failed to raise her fiancé's heart rate, now checked herself. He seemed almost too eager, almost like a drowning cat. But she ignored it.

"All right then."

She went to their bedroom. Azuma's temporary excitement faded now, and he groaned before covering his face with his hands.

This was going to be a looong night.

But it didn't matter. Because he was going to sleep with his fiancé, a woman. And he was _definitely _going to be straight _somewhere _tonight.

* * *

_**Leave a review. Please? (S.T.'s request...don't tell M.R.)**_


End file.
